Prender fuego a la lluvia
by Witch Griselda Ravenwood
Summary: [Spoiler Episodio 37] La lluvia empieza a caer en aquella tórrida noche llena de sentimientos encontrados: amor, odio, rabia, culpa, tristeza, determinación. Sucrette medita sobre su relación con Kentin, desde que estaban en su antiguo instituto, hasta el día de hoy. Y ha llegado a la conclusión que la única manera de poner todo en orden, es prender fuego a la lluvia...


_**Disclamer:**_ _Amour Sucré/Corazón de Melón no es de mi propiedad, sino de Chinomiko. Yo sólo hago este fic sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** Spoilers episodio 37. Si aún no has llegado a este capítulo en el juego, siendo sobretodo ruta Kentin, y no quieres enterarte sobre lo que sucede en su arco, no continúes tu lectura. Quizás un poco de OoC en Sucrette._

 ** _Fandom:_** _Amor Sucré (Corazón de Melón en la versión española)_

 ** _Pareja:_** _Kenti_ _nxSucrette_

 ** _Extensión del fic:_** _One-shoot, 2,280 palabras con título y resumen, de acuerdo a Word._

 ** _Recomendación:_** _Este fic está basado en la letra de la canción "Set fire to the rain", de Adele. Puedes escucharla a la par de que lees este escrito. Podría decirse, que es un songfic, pero no encontrarás la letra de la canción plasmada literalmente en él, sino dentro de la redacción del mismo._

* * *

 _ **Prender fuego a la lluvia**_

* * *

 _La lluvia empieza a caer en aquella tórrida noche llena de sentimientos encontrados: amor, odio, rabia, culpa, tristeza, determinación. Sucrette medita sobre su relación con Kentin, desde que estaban en su antiguo instituto, hasta el día de hoy. Y ha llegado a la conclusión que la única manera de poner todo en orden, es prender fuego a la lluvia, incluso si ambos salen quemados en el proceso._

* * *

—Sí es lo que piensas, quizás ya no deberíamos estar juntos.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada cuando las escuché salir de tus labios. Parecía estar en un trance, dado que no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, o quizás, sólo me negaba a creer que esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Kentin… —con cautela me acerqué a ti, expresando tu nombre y tomando tu brazo, mas rechazaste aquel tacto mío.

Mi estupefacción iba en aumento, conforme me decías todo lo que sufriste, todo lo que significaba tu amistad con Evan y lo que hizo por ti en la Escuela Militar… muy distante a lo que yo no hice en su momento, cómo me lo echaste en cara, sintiéndome en ese momento cada vez más pequeña, sin poder responderte en absoluto. Tontamente dejando que mis lágrimas salieran a flote sin poder detenerlas.

—Me… déjalo.

Mi mente estaba tornándose un mar de emociones negativas que no me permitían articular ninguna palabra, ni siquiera para detenerte cuando decidiste irte del Moondance. Sólo hasta ese entonces, volví en mí siendo consciente por primera vez en la noche de la situación, sintiendo un frío que me calaba los huesos, pese a la proximidad del verano, en aquella desolada calle. Me abracé a mí misma, tratando de recuperar un poco el calor que dejó tu partida.

— ¿Su, éstas bien?

Alexy me hizo volver a la realidad, decidiendo en limpiarme mis lágrimas, tratando de sonreír inútilmente para que no se preocupara por mí. No comentó nada al respecto, pero al no encontrarte, pudo intuir lo que sucedió. Posiblemente algo dentro de él también se rompió, al decepcionarse de aquel lado oscuro que nos ocultaste bien, quizás con el afán de no traer al presente aquellos horribles recuerdos que la época en _ese_ colegio te dejó marcado. Sin embargo tampoco creyó que fueses capaz de herir a las personas que te importan.

Sin esperarlo, me abrazó cómo aquella vez que se enteró de lo nuestro, queriéndome reconfortarme en dicha ocasión por mis pensamientos de sentirme cómo una pésima amiga al enamorarme de ti, puesto eras su _crush_ , por lo que al vernos en los vestidores fue un golpe muy duro para él. Ironías de la vida que ni uno ni otro en este momento nos hayamos quedado a tu lado. Me aferré a él cómo la única ancla en este momento, dado que sentía que mis rodillas se debilitaban a cada momento, ¿recuerdas que en varias ocasiones tú fuiste aquel que me sostuviste cuando flaqueaba en ayudarme cuando tenía dificultades en resolver las problemáticas de nuestros amigos y compañeros, a pesar de que éstos llegaron a lastimarme por ser una entrometida sin remedio?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé en los brazos de Alex, cuando una tercera mano acarició mi cabeza tratando de consolarme también. Miré de reojo que era Armin, tratando de sonreírme aunque quizá la duda de decir algo o actuar de cierta manera, dado que posiblemente no encontraba la forma de subirme la moral en este momento. Después de unos minutos así, me separé de los gemelos, enjugando por segunda vez mis lágrimas, respirando hondo buscando tranquilizarme.

—Todo esto fue un fracaso. Debemos regresar a casa, es tarde y empieza a hacer frío —les expresé con una voz efusiva que trataba inútilmente de mostrar fortaleza.

—Sí. Lo mejor es descansar de esta conmoción. Cuando tengamos la cabeza fría, debemos analizar la situación con más calma —comentó Armin finalmente—. Jugamos esta partida y perdimos. Hay que replantear la estrategia.

Traté de sonreír, sin éxito. Retomamos el camino a casa. En el autobús, recargué mi cabeza en el frío vidrio de la ventana. No cruce alguna palabra más con los chicos, dado que necesitaba aterrizar la idea de que lo nuestro estaba terminado. Agradecí internamente que ellos respetaran mi silencio, dándome espacio para respirar pese a mi semblante melancólico, y quizás un tanto patético por el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, que debía tener en este momento. Al llegar a la parada, se despidieron de mí con un abrazo. Alexy tardó un poco más.

—Estaré bien —pretendí ser fuerte nuevamente.

—Mentirosa —trató de animarme—. Si necesitas un oído que te escuche, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Quizás no sea de gran ayuda, pero cuentas conmigo también.

—Y ni se te ocurra encerrarte en tu cuarto escuchando música de amor o desamor comiendo toneladas de helado —comentó intentando hacerme reír, mientras se separaba de mí. Yo solté una risa por lo bajo—. O te vendremos a sacar de ahí, aunque estés en pijama.

—Te veremos el lunes. Tenemos que encontrar una solución a esto —Armin no quería soltar tu nombre, pero sabía que se refería a ti. Después de todo eres su amigo, tanto de él cómo de Alex, y al igual que a mí, nos duele verte tan cambiado, tan inseguro de ti mismo que has recurrido a ese lado oscuro que nunca había conocido de ti para enmascararte, para mostrar una falsa sensación de fortaleza y poder.

—Bien, no lo haré mamá —traté de regresarle la broma a Alex—, menos con esas amenazas —viré hacia su hermano—. Lo sé, por ahora no se me ocurre nada. Pero espero que el lunes esté mucho más espabilada para pensar… —un dolor punzante en mi pecho apareció al traerte a mis memorias, haciendo que temblara ligeramente mis labios—… mejor —esta palabra la dije con un nudo en la garganta—. Nos vemos.

Me despedí de ellos. Noté de reojo que ellos no se habían ido de la parada de autobús, mirándome cómo si me fuese a desintegrar en cualquier momento, al menos, hasta que los perdí de vista cuando giré en la esquina que me dirigiría a mi casa. La sonrisa que los chicos pudieron sacarme, se iba apagando rápidamente, caminando más aprisa con la necesidad de hundirme en mis sábanas lo antes posible. Con manos temblorosas traté de abrir la puerta, cayéndose mis llaves un par de ocasiones. Cuando finalmente entré, desesperada, pude apreciar que las luces de todo mi hogar estaban apagadas, salvo la de la del vestíbulo. Le apagué y prendí la de las escaleras. Subí al segundo piso, respirando profundamente.

—Un último esfuerzo, Su —me expresé a mí misma, volviendo a aspirar hondo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Entreabrí la puerta de la recámara de mis padres—. Ya llegué —les dije, cerrando la puerta cuando escuche un murmullo de mi madre, afirmando que me había escuchado. Apagué las luces del corredor.

Cada paso que daba a mi habitación era más pesado, sintiendo aquel pasillo interminable. Al estar frente a mi puerta, le abrí de inmediato, cerrándola con cuidado para evitar despertar a mis padres. Sin esperar llegar a mi cama, me derrumbé ahí, recargándome en la entrada, empezando a llorar nuevamente, en el mayor silencio posible para no llamar la atención. Necesitaba sacar todo este dolor lo más pronto posible. Mis propios pensamientos me comenzaron a atormentar en ese instante.

No sabía que era lo que más me lastimaba en ese momento, ¿era el hecho de que habías terminado conmigo? ¿O a qué fui una idiota al no valorarte desde que íbamos a nuestro anterior instituto, y con justa razón tienes el derecho de reclamarme todo lo que me dijiste hoy? ¿No ser capaz de darte la fortaleza suficiente de enfrentarte a tus miedos, a tus abusadores, a todo mundo que te hacía daño? ¿O que te dejaras influenciar de buenas a primeras por alguien que te tendió la mano cuando más vulnerable estabas, haciéndote realizar cosas imprudentes ahora? ¿No ser suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme a ti y salvarte de esta situación?

Dejé fluir mis lágrimas, reprochándome en primera instancia, maldiciéndote por las palabras hirientes que me dirigiste, enojarme conmigo misma al ser tan tonta de no ver más allá de mis narices, de no insistir que me platicaras lo que te había sucedido en tu ausencia en el Sweet Amoris y solucionarlo. De admitir que quizás, tengas razón en que sentía lástima por ti. De regañarme a mí misma de haberme enamorado de ti, pensando negativamente que me hiciste lo mismo que a Amber, pero a una escala mayor al jugar conmigo y ser la perdedora en esta situación. De dudar en tu cariño, del amor que me dabas, de los besos que hacían que toda oscuridad desapareciera en un instante. Sentir rabia de haber sido tan necia de amarte, haciendo cosas estúpidas por sólo verte o estar contigo.

Con dificultad, decidí levantarme de ahí, el frío estaba intensificando por aquella lluvia de sentimientos encontrados que caía sobre mí. Una rabia se apoderó de mí al observar las fotos de ambos que tenía en mi habitación. Las quité con violencia de la pared, pero al tenerlas en mis manos, dudé en romperlas. Preferí tirarlas al suelo, cuando mis ojos se posaron en mi buró, donde descansaba aquel osito de peluche que me regalaste. También sufrió de mis arrebatos, chocando contra mi ropero y rebotando a mis pies. Le pateé, esta vez, quedando sobre las fotografías regadas.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, cuando lo verifiqué en mi despertador cuando me senté en la cama. Debía dormir algo. Pero fue imposible dado que mis memorias sobre ti volvían una y otra vez. Sobre todo las escenas que tuvimos en esta habitación, ¿recuerdas cuando nuestras hormonas se alborotaron en la silla de mi escritorio? Por poco lo hacíamos, si mi madre no hubiera llegado en ese momento. Casi nos descubre, si no fuese a que te oculté en el ropero. Suelto una risa amarga por lo bajo, dado no negaré que fue divertido y chusco, aunque un dolor opresivo en mi pecho aparece junto a ella. O la vez que dormimos juntos por unas horas en mi cama, después de explicarte de la situación de nuestra amiga Iris e idear un plan para salvarla de Charlotte. No puedo evitar soltar más lágrimas silenciosas, puesto inconscientemente, abracé mi almohada, recordando la sensación de tu cuerpo cerca del mío, sintiendo dicha de encontrarme entre tus brazos, de creer ingenuamente que nuestra relación sería para siempre y que no existía nada mejor que estar juntos.

Dejé que el sueño me venciera finalmente a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Pero mi subconsciente es traicionero, proyectando en mis sueños mis deseos de estar contigo. Realmente soy una masoquista al traerte una y otra vez, gritando tu nombre desesperadamente cuando repito la escena de esta noche, sin poder alcanzarte, sin poder hacer nada.

Me despierto con el brazo extendido, llorando para no variar, con la garganta irritada. Me avergüenzo de mi misma. Espero que mis padres no me hayan escuchado, puesto es posible que haya dicho tu nombre mientras dormía. Trato de nueva cuenta de conciliar el sueño, incluso tengo la tentación de levantarme e ir por el osito que boté hace unas horas. Después de todo, siempre me ayudó a dormir, en los días que te extrañaba, cuando me di cuenta lo importante que eras para mí. Ironías de la vida, ¿no crees?

Desisto de mi deseo, gruñendo por lo bajo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cerrando mis ojos y cubriéndome con las sábanas, que no logran quitarme esa sensación helada de mi cuerpo. Vuelvo a caer en los brazos de Morfeo con mucha dificultad. Cuando siento, son las diez de la mañana. El olor del desayuno se cuela en mi habitación, preparado por mi padre. Pese a que no quiero salir de mi cuarto, no puedo estar aquí para siempre, hundiéndome en mis penas. Al pisar la alfombra, apreciando el tiradero que dejé en la madrugada, me muestra el hecho que nuestra relación culminó es una realidad dolorosa. Me veo al espejo, observando lo mal que me veo.

—Sucrette, el desayuno está listo —mamá me llama detrás de la puerta, tocando con anterioridad, cosa que me exalta, dado no quiero que me vea en este estado tan deplorable. ¿Debería maquillarme un poco?

—En unos momentos bajo, mamá —le respondo con una voz un tanto ronca. Pienso nuevamente si debería ocultar un poco mi estado. Finalmente desisto, pese a que mis ojos se ven hinchados y mi nariz tiene muestras de estar roja de tanto haberla limpiado con mi ropa.

— ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas un poco mal.

—Creo que me he enfermado —mentí. Tenía la esperanza de que mi aspecto pasara por una terrible gripa. Aunque siendo sincera, era ilógico que tuviese dicho padecimiento en vísperas de verano.

—Oh cariño, ¿quieres que entre a revisarte? —eso me tensó un poco.

—No, no, no. Bajaré en un momento. No creo que sea tan grave.

—De acuerdo —no estaba convencida, o eso me pareció al escuchar su tono de voz—. No tardes, Su.

Decidí vestir lo primero que hallé en el armario, lo más cómodo posible. Me puse un suéter encima, debido a que esta sensación de frío no se me quitaba aún. Con pesadez, bajé las escaleras, respirando hondo al enfrentarme a mis padres. Sin ocultarlo, ellos se asombraron del estado deplorable en el que estaba. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Quizás con el afán de respetar mi privacidad. O esperar a que yo les confesara lo que me pasaba.

Preferí no hacerlo. Me fui a mi habitación, y ellos lo respetaron. Preferí buscar una forma de distraerme, quizás viendo los apuntes para prepararme para los exámenes de fin de curso. Era imposible. Mi cabeza divagaba ante las escenas de la noche anterior. Tristeza, enfado, cólera y de nuevo la melancolía invadía mi ser. Fue cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. Mi corazón latía rápido, quizás, sólo quizás, teniendo la esperanza que haya sido el calor del momento, que sólo te hayas dejado llevar por tus emociones. Para mi decepción, sólo era un vendedor de puerta en puerta cuando lo vi desde mi ventana, siendo despachado por mi madre.

Derrotada, volví a sentarme en mi cama, tratando inútilmente de enfocar mi mente en otras cosas para olvidarte. Debo ser consciente que, cuando te enfrente cara a cara, esto ya esté muerto, aunque una parte de mí se niega a creerlo. Tomo el celular de mi buró. Dubitativa, pienso en marcarte o mandarte un mensaje. Finalmente desisto. Debo ser fuerte, puesto… ¿Por qué me siento que soy yo la que cometí un error? No puedo ayudarme a mí misma tan fácilmente cómo yo quisiera, porque aún quiero buscarte.

—No —aparto el teléfono de mi mano, dejándolo en el mueble—. Yo no debo hacerlo. Debo resistir —me digo a mi misma.

Sin poder percibirlo, la noche llegó. Guardé todas mis cosas para mañana. No veía el caso de estudiar sin prestar atención a lo que leía. Me recosté en cama, pensando nuevamente. Mañana no sería fácil la estadía en la escuela si nos llegamos a cruzar en los pasillos. Sin embargo hay una idea que no deja de rondarme por la cabeza. El querer ayudarte es más fuerte que dejarte a la deriva. No lo niego, me duele verte convertido en alguien que jamás conocí en ti, y más al observar que te autodestruyes sin que llegues a querer a aceptarlo.

Miro fijamente al techo, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al recordar tus peleas en el bar, con los gemelos, con los compañeros y maestros. Analizo la situación, mientras cierro mis ojos. Debo tirar esta clase de sentimientos. Quemar por el momento todos nuestros buenos y malos recuerdos. Soy consciente que, al hacer lo que planeo realizar, termines por odiarme, clavando otro clavo al ataúd de nuestra relación, pero… es un precio el cual estoy dispuesta a pagar. Después de todo, es mi última oportunidad para abrirte los ojos, salvándote de la vorágine a la que te has metido.

Lamento no dejar de ser entrometida, pero si al resto de los chicos les he ayudado, pese a que lo quisieran o no, a salir de sus problemas, tú no eres la excepción. Puesto es difícil para mí dejarte a un lado. Aunque tenga que prender fuego a la lluvia, la cual termine por envolvernos, incendiando nuestra relación, reduciéndola a cenizas. Con tal de que estés bien, soy capaz de arriesgarlo todo por ti.

* * *

 ** _Lechucería Hiwatari_**

Debí haber subido este fic al menos hasta el lunes, puesto que tenemos ya el episodio 38 en línea. Así que hay cosas que no concuerdan con el plot de dicho episodio (puesto Armin se quedó en el bar con Evan y Kentin, mientras Alex nos acompañaba a casa). Aún así, heme aquí con mi primer fic para Corazón de Melón, después de cuatro años de jugarlo. Cómo habrán deducido, soy ruta Kentin... y también soy ruta Lysandro, siendo éste último mi segundo favorito (espero algún día animarme a hacer un fic con este hombre, también). No niego que me dolió mucho que el "Comegalletas" nos haya botado así sin más, cosa plasmada un poquitín en este escrito. Pero también me divertí con todo el bullying que hubo con los memes, tal cómo lo hice cuando fue el turno de Lys (hay que tomarlo con humor).

Espero no haber hecho a Sucrette OoC. La verdad esa mujer me exaspera en ocasiones, dado que le falta iluminación en algunos aspectos, en donde quisiera en un par de veces darle unos zapes por lo mismo. Expreso además, que es la primera vez que escribo en Primera persona. Usualmente me siento más cómoda narrar en tercera persona. Así que también estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort, aventurándome a este tipo de narración.

Eso es todo por el momento. Cualquier crítica constructiva, felicitación, comentario es bienvenido en la cajita de reviews. Vuelvo a reiterar que esto es un One-shoot y no tendrá continuación dado que fue concebido bajo la idea de ser un capítulo único.


End file.
